familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nicholas County, Kentucky
Nicholas County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 7,135. Its county seat is Carlisle, which is also the only incorporated community in the county. Founded in 1799, the county is named for Col. George Nicholas, the "Father of the Kentucky Constitution".http://www.kyenc.org/entry/n/NICHO03.html History Nicholas County was established in 1799 from land given by Bourbon and Mason counties. Nicholas was the 42nd Kentucky county in order of formation. Among the population of 10,361 in 1850 were over 1,500 slaves. For example, there were two slave holders in Nicholas County with the surname Rogers out of over 70 so named in the state. W. C. Rogers held three slaves, a mulatto women aged 44, a black woman aged 19, and a black boy aged 10."United States Census (Slave Schedule), 1850 ," database with images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:MVZ7-S41 : 7 November 2014), W C Rogers, Nicholas county, Nicholas, Kentucky, United States; citing line number 21, NARA microfilm publication M432 (Washington D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, n.d.); FHL microfilm 442,995. John Rogers held three slaves, a black woman aged 45, a black boy aged 5, and a black man aged 31."United States Census (Slave Schedule), 1850 ," database with images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:MVZ7-SPR : 7 November 2014), John Rogers, Nicholas county, Nicholas, Kentucky, United States; citing line number 60, NARA microfilm publication M432 (Washington D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, n.d.); FHL microfilm 442,995. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.8%) is water. Adjacent counties *Robertson County (north) *Fleming County (northeast) *Bath County (southeast) *Bourbon County (southwest) *Harrison County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2010, there were 7,135 people, 2,809 households, and 1,956 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 3,261 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 97.9% White, 0.6% Black or African American, 0.1% Native American, 0.2% Asian, 0.5% from other races, and 0.7% from two or more races. 1.4% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,809 households out of which 29.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.60% were married couples living together, 11.10% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.9% had a male householder with no wife present, and 30.40% were non-families. 25.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 2.97. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.40% under the age of 19, 4.8% from 20 to 24, 25.50% from 25 to 44, 27.8% from 45 to 64, and 15.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40.5 years. For every 100 females there were 93.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,259, and the median income for a family was $43,410. The per capita income for the county was $18,452. About 9.70% of families and 13.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.20% of those under age 18 and 16.80% of those age 65 or over. Politics Politics Communities *Carlisle (county seat) *East Union *Headquarters *Hooktown *Moorefield *Myers Notable residents *Barton Stone Alexander, born in Nicholas County, brigadier general in the American Civil War, designer of Fort McPherson *Daniel Boone, reportedly moved to Nicholas County in 1795 after living in the Kanawha Valley, Virginia. Circa 1798, Boone moved to the mouth of the Little Sandy River at the site of present-day Greenup, Kentucky. Boone left Kentucky with his extended family for Missouri in 1799. While in Nicholas County, Boone was supposed to have lived on the Brushy Fork of Hinkston Creek near current Millersburg, in a cabin owned by his son Daniel Morgan Boone. *Author Barbara Kingsolver was raised near Carlisle. *Joseph Drake was born in Nicholas County. Drake was a lawyer, plantation owner, and Colonel in the Confederate States Army during the Civil War. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Nicholas County, Kentucky References Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Nicholas County, Kentucky Category:Counties of Appalachia Category:1799 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1799